All for You
by XBlackRoseX909
Summary: My first oneshot! Kouga steals the tetsusaiga, and Inuyasha loses himself to his demon self. Will he kill Kagome, or can her love save him once again? InuKag


If you've ever read a doujinshi, then imagine that style drawing for the pictures in your head. Since I am not the best drawer(good but not the best bf made me put that) I can't draw the story, so i decided to write it. If you haven't seen doujinshi, google it, but be warned most are hentai( I don't save those pics but I like the non hentai ones, some are absolutely amazing) so yea, now on with the show..

A regular day, sun shining through the gray clouds, wind tangling your hair. Kagome smiled and looked up, watching the clouds pass over head. The cool breeze tingled her face, senting a shill through her. But she smiled, enjoying the cool air. She looked over at Sango and Miroku. Miroku's arm was around Sango's waist, a nice change from her butt. She watched Shippo follow behind them on Kirara, giggling from the bouncy ride.

She felt so warm and happy with her friends. She glanced over at Inuyasha, seeing his monotone set face. But she could tell he was in a good mood, she always could. She knelt her head down shyly, and walked closer to him. He gave her a sideways glance, and eyed her with golden yellow eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat, and for a split second stared at him. But she wouldn't give herself the indulgance of gawking at him.

His limber figure was muscular, she could see even through his haiori. His broad shoulders were so perfect, his long arms accompanied with a tall body, at least 6'3. His silky silver hair cascaded down his back, two stray tresses tumbled down his front. His adorable puppy dog ears flickered, and she was almost half afraid he could hear her thoughts.

He merely sneezed, and returned back to being monotoned. She mused to herself, wishing that she could be closer to him. She sighed and grabbed the shoulder straps on her backpack. She hauled it up a little more, and set her gaze down the road.

"Inuyasha!"

Shippo trailed after him on all fours, panting heavily. Inuyasha stopped and turned around, hands still in his kimono sleeves.

"What?"

"Don't you smell it! Kouga's coming!"

Sure enough a few seconds after Shippo pointed in the distance, Kouga's tornado came spiraling towards them. As usual, it dispersed right at Kagome's feet. She stopped as Kouga grabbed her hands, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Yo, Kagome. Its been awhile..."

"Yea it sure has," She stated, putting on a big fake smile.

"How has this cur been treating you?" (cur- an inferior dog or one of mixed breed)

Inuyasha stormed up to him, jabbing his finger in his chest,"What are YOU talking about?"

"Have YOU been watching MY woman?"

"She's not YOUR woman! And if YOU really cared, YOU would protect her yourself!"

Kagome felt a shock of pain run through her. She gasped, and felt a lump in her throat...

"Hmph, there ya go. Hurting Kagome's feelings, Gods you are such a bastard..."

"Go to hell, I wouldn't allow Kagome to be protected by you! I don't trust ANYONE when it comes to that!"

Kagome felt a little better...

"Boys, boys...come on! No need to get in a big arguement over me. Seriously just GET ALONG it won't kill you."

Kouga eyed Inuyasha, Inuyasha eyed Kouga...

Kouga made the first hit...

"Idiot CUR! How dare I let you even look at MY KAGOME!"He punched Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha spit up something red...

"You don't even deserve to breath the same air as her!" He spun around and went to kick him in the face. But Inuyasha caught his foot and slammed him into the ground. He went to sending his claws at him, but Kouga kicked him in the gut, giving him enough time to get off the ground.

"INUYASHA SIT!"

He collasped to the ground instantly, an imprint of his body evident in the dirt. Kouga laughed...

"That'll teach you to mess with me you mutt..."

He walked over to Kagome, grasping her hands,"I will always love you..."

"Um sure, but really its not necessary!"

"You are my mate, and I will always come to your aid."

He waited for her reaction, waiting for her to admit her love too...

She sweat dropped...

"Um...yea whatever sure!"

"Goodbye my dearest Kagome."

He saluted the group, and disappeared in a whirl of wind. Inuyasha had just pulled himself from the ground...

"That scrawny wolf always running away!"

Kagome caught his arm, catching him by surprise.

"I'm sorry I sat you, but I just wanted him to leave..."

He stopped, and took in her words. He gently let his arm fall, untensing himself.

"Feh, he's such a coward..."

He ripped his arm from Kagome's light grip and returned to scowling. Kagome felt her heart sadden, a dark shadow cast over her. She knelt her head to cover her face, where the pain was obvious to show.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango yelled from the front of the group, waving at her. Kagome looked up and faked a smile. She nodded, and ran to catch up with them...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn that Inuyasha!"

Kouga punched the ground, cracking the rock beneath him. He kneeded his eyes together, a frustrated glare pierced the air. The anger welded up inside him was immense.

"If only I could get that sword away from him, then he'd stand no chace against me. But with it I'll never be able to defeat him..."

He chewed at his lip, biting at the tough, dry skin. He licked his lips, trying to give them some moisture...

"I need to get that sword, otherwise I'll never get Kagome..."

He balled his fist again, and pushed himself up onto his knuckles. He glared at the wall, trying to conjure up a plan...

He thought about the sword. It had a barrier around it, meaning Kouga couldn't touch it. How could he get it without touching it?

He eyed one of the demons whipping a prisoner to a den.

_A whip..._

It hit him...the perfect plan...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome! Come on, I found a hot spring! Lets grab some soap and towels before the boys know we've found it."

Sango grabbed her friend by the arm, pulling her towards the forest. She wore a bright smile, she was really excited considering she hadn't had a warm bath in a good month or so.

"Ok OK, Sango let up, I'm coming."

She giggled, and ran to her backpack. She got out some towels and shampoo and conditioner and a bar of Dove. She ran back, Sango showed her the way. Kagome followed after her, running after the excited demon slayer. About a half mile away was a steamy hot springs.

"Sango, this is fantastic!"

"I know, I couldn't believe how lucky we were. Come on, knowing Miroku and Inuyasha, they'll look for us if we're gone too long..."

Kagome laughed at Sango's expression. Her face was twisted in a grimace, but blushing. Sango didn't want to admit it, but on the inside she wanted Miroku to watch now. Ever since the proposal, she had been different, like she wasn't ashamed of Miroku watching. She seemed to enjoy it...

Kagome sighed, wishing Inuyasha was like that. A peeping tom that is. No matter how weird it sounded, then at least she would know he was interested in her as more than a friend. She slipped off her clothes and slid into the steaming waters. She lathered the soap into a rag and began to scrub her body, washing off all the blood and guts and dirt. She handed the soap to Sango, who proceeded to lather up as well.

"Kagome, on the other side there is a small water fall. Like what you call a ...shower?"

"Yea its called a shower..."

"Anyway, you should try that side. Its easier to wash that 'conditioner' out of your hair."

"Thanks Sango..."

She nodded and continued to lather. Kagome grabbed her shampoo and conditioner bottle and walked to the other side of the hot springs, and sure enough there was a small water fall of hot water running down a 10 foot tall rock. She smiled, and walked over to the shallow water. She let herself loosen up, letting the water relax her tired muscles.

"Ah..."

She sighed out loud, enjoying the hot water cascading down her body. She bent down and picked up the shampoo, squirting out a glob. She lathered it up with her hair, washing the suds around...

_0000Not too far away...0000_

_Stubborn girl! She's gonna get herself killed and somehow I'll get blammed for it._

Inuyasha ran down the forest, the wind whipping against his face. He followed Kagome's scent, coming to a spring deep in the forest. He stopped, realizing she was bathing.

"Ah..."

He heard her sigh, and felt himself become curious...

_No, she'll sit you. You're gonna get in loads of trouble with her, and she's gonna be pissed..._

But he was already moving towards her, his manly instincts more powerful than his logic. He silenty jumped up into a nearby branch, and peeked through the leaves...

Everything a man does when he's turned on, yea that all happened...

God, he'd seen her nude before, but never in such detail. She stood tall in the water, letting only a thin sheet of water caress her skin. She was sideways, so he only saw one side of her. Nothing shadowed her body, and God it was amazing. He saw her soft breasts, perky and large. Her stomach, curving down into her abdomen. Her long legs disapearing into the silver water, her perfect buttox, firm and smooth. Her long arms were tangled in her hair, her fingers massaging her scalp...

His eyes never wanted to leave her...

But unfortnately, a rock hit his head, knocking him out of the tree, onto the ground, and with a huge crash...

_Shit Sango..._

He scrambled off into the greenery, and ran back as fast as his ass would take him back to camp.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sango! What was that..."

Sango looked at her, not knowing what to say...

_Inuyasha was staring at you..._

"Oh just a monkey, I got him!"

"Oh...good I think. Ok, well lets get dried."

Sango nodded, her mind aflutter.

_I'll let him get away with it this time. Kagome secretly wants it anyway..._

They dressed quickly, expecting some "unexpected" visitors. Sure enough a few minutes after they left for the camp Shippo and Miroku came looking for them.

"Where were you?" Miroku huffed...

"Bathing..." Sango said.

"Hey where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Um...,"Sango elbowed him in the ribs,"Gathering firewood."

"Oh...ok..."

Sango saw the sadness in her eyes, that he didn't come for her like Miroku and Shippo had. Sango watched her eyes glaze over a bit, how it pained her to not have him here. She felt for her friend, who's only flaw was to love someone who was not able to love her back the way she needed to be.

It broke Sango's heart...

"Hey guys I have to go finish up some homework, I'll be back later."

She gave a small smile, and walked off by herself. She picked out a few books from her bookbag, and walked over to an old tree, sat down, and worked on algebra. She sighed, unable to concentrate. She leaned back, staring at the moon...

"You're going to get hurt out here by yourself."

Kagome looked to see Inuyasha coming in through the bushes. She stared, eyes wide and curious. She looked down finally, unable to really find any words to say. Inuyasha sat next to her, looking at her.

"What is that?"

"This,"She pointed her her algebra book,"Homework."

"Feh, its stupid. Who needs that stuff anyway? I've gotten along just fine without it so far."

"Yea, you have."

She stared away from him, down at her shoes. She sighed, trying not to show her true feelings inside. But she felt his hand wrap around her shoulder and pull her close to him, she gasped, taken aback by this sudden shift in mood.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier...I never meant it that way. I don't trust anyone else with your safety, you know that right."

He looked at her, golden eyes shinning thought silky silver bangs...

"Mhmm...I know."

She leaned on his shoulder, rolling her head into his chest. He scooped her up and held her, rocking her softly. She couldn't help it, and let her tears flow. She softly cried into his haiori, he stroked her hair. Her hands clasped against the fabric, as if holding on for dear life. She hiccuped, and nuzzled her face into the soft fabric.

_Why does he have to be so understanding and caring, then hateful and obnoxious..._

_Why does he have to smell so good...and be so soft, and warm..._

She calmed down, and picked herself up off Inuyasha's chest,"Thanks for not freaking out, I needed a good cry."

He looked at her,"What's wrong?"

She wasn't expecting that...

"Nothing..."

He looked her dead in the eyes,"Your lieing...I can smell it.."

He took her chin and held it in an iron grip. She felt her heart thump against her chest, _what does he want with me..._

"Kagome, what's wrong..."

Her heart was pounding, his eyes were piercing through her, their faces were only an inch apart...

"Nn..nnothing..."

"Please don't lie, at least not to me..."

He leaned a few millimeters closer, testing her. She closed her eyes, and leaned in...

His soft lips brushed against hers, she felt this shock of electricity run through her. She felt his lips part slightly, and she parted her's. He engulfed her with his lips, kissing her so powerfully, but so gently. She felt him sigh, tasting his sweet breath. Her arm's reached up to wrap around his neck, his arm wrapped around her back as he leaned back against the tree. She continued to softly kiss his lips, caring on an act she had only dreamed of for so long...

It was better than her dreams, the way her stomach fluttered, the way his lips suckled her, how her heart thumped hard against her chest. But it was the fact that he held her so protectively, that got her heart. She was so in love with him right now, she prayed that he felt the same...

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

She heard the voices of Sango and Shippo. They hurridly broke the kiss, and Inuyasha grabbed her waist. He jumped up into a tree, silencing her with his hand. He waited for them below to leave, then released her lips.

"What was that for..." She whispered calmly. Her tone questioning.

"Because I didn't want to leave, just yet..."

"So you..."

"Yea...if you don't mind it..."

She leaned into his wide open arms, continuing where they left off. His toungue parted her lips, tracing them with the tip. Her eyes somehow closed deeper than they already were. She sighed, feeling so happy here, kissing this man she loved, being loved...

He softly broke the kiss, gazing into her eyes...

"Kagome...I.."

"There you are!"

Shippo waved at them from the bottom of the tree. Kagome smiled, and Inuyasha fehed. They looked at each other, blushing...

"Yea, Inuyasha was showing me the sunset!"

She felt warm arms around her, lifting her up, and gently gliding back down to the ground.

"Kagome!"

The little Kitsue climbed up her leg into her shoulder. Kagome gave him a warm smile, looking back at Inuyasha...

He clicked out the hilt of the Tetsusaiga..

"Kouga..."

Kagome sighed, waiting for another akward moment. She watched the whirlwinds dispersed, but instead of heading straight for her, Kouga headed towards Inuyasha. He aimed for the jugular, but Inuyasha punched it away. Kouga then took out a whip, ready for Inuyasha's attacks.

"WIND SCAR!"

He slammed the Tetsusaiga down towards Kouga, but Kouga was too fast. He dodged it and sent the whip at Tetsusaiga's handle. He pulled, and ripped it right out of Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha was stunned for a moment, then ran after Kouga. Kouga just saluted them off, and disappeared in a whirwind...

"Inuyasha, are you ok?"

Kagome ran towards him, seeing his bloody hands. She gasped..

"Shippo run back for some gauze tape and anteseptic."

"Ok!"

He scurried off, and Kagome knelt down to work on Inuyasha's hands...

"Feh, just scratches..."

He pulled his hands away and wiped them off on the Robe of the Fire Rat. The blood didn't even show...

"See, nothing to it..."

"Please Inuyasha, let me wrap your hands."

"You wasting your time, I'll heal by tomorrow."

"Pweaaaasssseee!"

Those huge brown eyes of her's just got to him, and he stuck his hands back out. Shippo hurried down the path.

"I got 'em."

"Good work Shippo, now lets wrap them."

They worked in wrapping up the palms of Inuyasha's hands, seeing how deep the wounds were.

"How did he manage to get these so deep?"

"The blade cut me, thats it."

He looked away from her, she felt the pain she felt before creep back into her heart. _What is it with him? First he's kind and compassionate, kissing me like he never wants to stop. Then he's rude and hurtful because..._

The truth hit her like a load of bricks...

_He's jealous that Kouga won, and took his sword. He's just angry, Who wouldn't be..._

She reached out to touch his shoulder, he flinched...

She was taken aback, hurt...

"Kagome, you should head back for camp. I have to go deal with Kouga..."

She watched him get up, and watched him help her up. She felt so, confused by this.

"I need to go with you, you can't go alone!"

She took him by the arm, begging him not to go.

"Kouga's taken your sword, who knows what he's done with it! You need more than just brute strength to beat him! Let us go with you, please. I couldn't stand it if you were hurt by him!"

By that time Shippo had gotten Sango and Miroku, and they were there nodding along with Kagome.

"Kouga is not an easy enemy, it would be wise for us to come along," Miroku said calmly.

"Fine, do what ever the hell you want."

Inuyasha 'fehed' and crawled down to let Kagome on his back. Sango handed her her bow and arrows, knowing she would need them. She hopped onto Inuyasha's back, and he grabbed her legs. She waited for Shippo, but he was riding with Miroku and Sango on Kirara. Kagome suddenly blushed, realizing she would be alone with Inuyasha...

"Let's go Kirara, follow Kouga's scent."

The large cat roared and did as her master ordered. Inuyasha hitched up Kagome and ran under the flying cat. His swiftness never ceased to amaze her, it was if he never touched the ground...

"Kagome...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know, I probably shouldn't have kissed you. I didn't mean to..."

"Was it that bad..."

His ears flinched,"NO! I didn't mean it that way..."

"I understand..."

She felt tears coming on, a painful weld came up in her throat.

"Kagome, I don't know what to say. I really don't know what came over me..."

"Inuyasha lets just...drop it ok."

"Kagome, I really hate to see you cry..."

He could already smell the tears. He stopped, Kagome watched Miroku and the others race away.

"We'll catch up."

He reached out to wipe the wetness away with his thumb. She bit her lip, trying to hold it inside.

"Kagome, please...it hurts me right here when you cry."

He place her hand on his heart, she could feel the thump...

She nodded, giving a small sad smile. Inuyasha turned around, and she climbed onto his back. She placed her face on his shoulder, resting her face there. She sighed, his scent leaking into her senses...

_I wish...that it didn't have to be this way...I wish he could love me, like I love him..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The air was warm and damp, foggy gray. The crumbled remains of a stone castle were scattered around, broken and dead. This whole place was the remains of a huge castle, but now only the floors and a few walls remained. Inuyasha smelt the stench of wolf thick in the air. Unforntunately, there were more than he could count...

"Kagome, ready your arrows, I have a feeling we'll be having alot of need for them..."

She nodded and notched and arrow..

"HOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0llllllll!"(a/n thats a wolf call mind you)

A dozen or so wolves charged at them, aiming for Inuyasha's jugular. He jumped up over them, sending his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer to destroy them. Some were killed, but there were too many to kill them all with just one blow. He reached the ground, and Kagome shot an arrow at them. At least 5 were killed from the miko flames, and 2 died from wounds inflicted. They had gotten rid of that round, but were there more?

"Hirakotsu!"

The familiar cry echoed through the air, and the familiar thundering of Hirakotsu came crashign down. They heard at least 10 small thuds drop to the ground, and Hirakotsu returned up to the air. Only a few seconds later did Sango and Miroku come to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried.

"There are at least 300 wolves lined up to attack you, not to mention about 200 demons!"

"Damn it all, it was a set up from the start,"He growled as more wolves came for him. He slashed his claws through the air and killed the 5 woles coming for him.

"Inuyasha, Kouga's after Kagome. There's no doubt in my mind!" Miroku tried to unopen the Wind Tunnel, but the wolves were coming at him faster than he had time to open it.

"That's why he stole the Tetsusaiga, to take away your greatest weapon... Yah!" Sango yelled from the other side of the battle fields.

A blinding flash of light came from the right of them. Sango snatched up Shippo and jumped into Kirara's back along with Miroku. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and jumped out of the way just in time.

"Damn Hanyou, and your stupid ass friends."

Kouga came from the debris and smoke, holding the Tetsusaiga. His eyes were hateful, and his face set in a grimace.

"Why can't you just DIE!"

He slammed the Tetsusaiga down, and sent the Wind Scar towards Inuyasha again. He tried to jump over the flame, but it caught his legs.

"INUYASHA!"

His eyes shot open, Kagome screamed. He sucked in a muffled gasp of air, and returned to the ground. Kagome looked at his legs, the Robe of the Fire Rat had proven up to its expectations, but his feet were red and blistered...

"Hmph...Its nothing..."

"Inuyasha..."

If he hadn't been carring her, he would have been able to protect himself...

"I'm...sorry..."

"Feh, don't worry about it. Your safe right."

She nodded...

"Thats all that matters..."

"Hirakotsu!"

Sango sent the Hirakotsu at Kouga, who in turn ducked and sent a Wind Scar at them...

"SANGO !"

Miroku yelled and pushed her out of the way, getting them out of the way just fast enough. Miroku fell on top of Sango, crshing them both in the dirt.

"Miroku...thank you..."

"Anything for you..."

Hirakotsu had skidded to a stop some 50 ft away. Miroku pushed Sango to go get it, and unwrapped the prayer beads.

"Wind Tunnel!"

He began sucking up some of the wolves, trying to give them an easier time to attack Kouga.

Kagome was the first one to attack Kouga, sending a purifying arrow towards the Tetsusaiga. She barely missed it, and Kouga growled.

"Gr...Kagome stay outta this!"

"Shut up!"

She sent another arrow towards him, this time hitting the blade. It detransformed and became the old rusty blade they knew before anything else. Kouga's eyes widened, then a snarl escaped his lips..

"Damn it WOMAN!"

Kagome saw his fist clentch...it was a human arm...

"Inuyasha! Look, his arm is human..."

Inuyasha's eyes caught that, realizing Kouga removed his best punching arm to hold the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha nodded, and readied his claws. His legs spread apart, and Kouga came after him. His fist clenched tightly, and tried to jab Inuyasha right in the jaw. But at the last second Inuyasha moved his face, tilting it to the side. He grabbed Kouga's punching arm, and pulled him as he punched. Kouga flew into the stone wall nearby.

"You...damn CUR!"

He jumped up and slammed his foot into Inuyasha's gut. Inuyasha slammed into the ground, a small crater of his body imprinted the rock. When the dust cleared, Kouga's foot was bloody, and Inuyasha's mouth leaked blood.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran to him, but Kouga grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

"Lemme go!"

"I've won you!"

Suddenly a fist slammed across Kouga's face, Kagome recognized it immediately...

"Inuyasha!"

He panted, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. His torso was bloody, but it wasn't his blood...

"Kouga, you idiot! Cut your foot on my claws..."

He held up the blood as proof...

"That's gonna be your demise! BLADES OF BLOODS!"

Red disks sped towards Kouga, slashing at his body.

"Kagome run for it!"

Inuyasha pushed her away, just in time.

"NAAAAAA!"

Kouga leaps at him sending a dozen kicks towards his body. He twisted around and sent the most powerful one towards his face. Inuyasha was sent back into a stone wall...

"INUYASHA!"

He slid to the bottom, death evident in his eyes...

"NO!"

Suddenly his body pulsed...the wind suddenly shifted. His hair seemed to float in an invisible liquid. His eyes grew red...

"Grrrrr..." A deep, low growl erupted within him, sending shivers down Kagome's spine. His talons were at least 2 inches longer than normal, huge fangs protruded from his lips. Kagome felt a sick feeling inside her..

He was turning into a demon...

"no..."

He erupted into a fit of fury. Spinning like a razorblade(a/n sonic the hedgehog is a better example), he sliced through everything. All the wolves attacked him, but he merely sliced through them faster then they could recruit more. Finally, they were all dead. He looked at Kouga...

"You bastard...trying to kill me?"

Kouga kneeded his eyes together, and readied himself...

Inuyasha zoomed towards him, flipping over and slashing his claws down. Kouga jumped back jump in time, and sent his own slash across his chest, ripping off the left half his haiori. Kagome screamed for them to stop, but Inuyasha could no longer hear her voice...

"Inuyasha..."her eyes welded up with tears as he slashed his claws across Kouga's face, ripping his skin through his cheek. Next he slashed across his chest, ripping it open. Then he jabbed his claws through Kouga's gut, and ripped upwards...

Kouga was dead before he realized what happened...

Inuyasha smiled and licked the blood,"You taste better than I expected..."

He grinned, his fangs sharp as knives. Kagome watched him eye Sango and Miroku, and slowly walked towards them...

She wrapped her arms around him, pushing him with so much force they hit the wall 5 ft away. He growled, angered with her, and he rose his hand to harm her...

"You...you..."

His hand wouldn't move, he tried again. His hand was shaking liek it was on the verge of breaking. His eyes were squeezed closed, trying to forget the pain," I can't...I can't harm you..."his voice struggled between demon's and hanyou's. His eyes flashed red and gold.

"I can't harm you, not after...all this..."

He gripped her arms and pressed her against the wall. He threw his head manically, trying to force himself not to harm her. She stared at him, eyes brimmed with tears.

"I refuse to harm you! I can't hurt you...I won't let myself..."

His claws receeded, and his fangs shrinked, his eyes turned goden hazel. She let a gasp escape...

"Inuyasha..."

He bit his lip, and knelt his head. He wrapped his arms around her, his hair giving them a curtain of privacy. She looked at his face, tired and worn.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean for anything like this to happen. I can't believe I did this..."

"I was so afraid you'd forgotten me...I felt like you were lost from me..."

"I could never forget you Kagome. The only thought on my mind while I was tranforming was at least I'll be able to save you. It didn't matter, as long as I protected you. Don't you see that Kagome..."

"See what?"

"Kagome...I do all this...because...I...love you..."

She felt all those tears fall down again. She stared at him, only half believeing him...

"You do?"

"So much...so much..."

He placed his lips on hers, sighing into them. She kissed back, and they kissed with more passion than ever before. She felt his fingers trace her face, wiping away the tears. They trailed her jawline, as his lips danced with hers. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling the feeling she had always wanted...

love...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The journey continues, but not without triumph. Inuyasha and Kagome were now able to freely tell each other "I love you" when one left the other, or when Kagome returned from the well. They openly kissed, even in front of others. When they traveled, he always was by her side. Either holding her hand, waist, or carrying her.

She was never without a treat for him, an ear rub, a kiss, a belly rub. He saw her smile so much learer now, like it was pure joy. It made him feel special to know he was the one to cause that smile. That small glimpse of radience. He loved to hold her by the campfire, watching her fall asleep in his arms. Watching the fire reflect in her eyes, her hair, her skin...

It was moments like these that made it worth everything. Sure they fought, what couple didn't? They fought over petty things that were worthless, but soon enough, one would forgive the other and they would make up. Or make out, depended on who was around...

But he loved her, and she loved him back. Thats all that mattered, all that ever would matter...


End file.
